


Darcy-doll

by scratches



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcylvania, Halloween, Monster mash, enchanted dolls, twist ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Her intern started talking one day...it wouldn't have been a big deal if she wasn't a plastic doll that came with her science lab.
Series: Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961647
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88
Collections: The Monster Mash





	Darcy-doll

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Darcy-Discord for putting on this event.

Unlike most students her age, Jane Foster didn’t want to play with doll houses. Jane Foster was a child of science. The moment her parents turned on _Newton’s Apple_ and _3-2-1 Contact_ it was the beginning of her life of science and wonder. Loving science as she did, her parents did their best to nurture her curiosity. And on her sixth birthday, they gifted her with the best science kit they could afford. There were experiments to make a light with a potato, looking at the skin of an onion through a microscope, and to calculate the speed of a marble. Jane’s favorite part of the kit was the star chart, telescope, and her very own star-gazing pal, Darcy Doll.

The whole kit fit in the large dollhouse her grandmother had gifted her when she was younger and Jane kissed her Darcy on the cheek and put her to sleep every night on a cushioned bed in the house’s attic. On clear nights while the rest of the family sat around the burn barrel, Jane spread her E.T. towel on the ground and cradled Darcy in the crook of her arm, pointing the different constellations out to her. 

Darcy _always_ sat with Jane, her painted on smile never questioning her new partner’s findings. 

One night, alone on the deck, Jane had her hand pointed up to the night sky and traced a track of stars, “That is the constellation Draco.”

“Actually, the constellation Draco is over there, between the little and big dipper,” a woman’s voice said. Jane shrieked before tossing Darcy across the deck. Her doll sat up and rubbed her neck before asking, “You should play ball with an arm like that.” Darcy cracked her plastic neck and stared unblinkingly at Jane. 

“What?” Jane crawled back on her butt until her back was against the house, “Who?” she narrowed her eyes, “How?”

Using her small, disproportionate arms, she pushed herself up and dusted her cheaply made jeans. She held out her little arm and introduced herself, “I’m your science intern, Darcy, and,” she shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Pointing a finger, Jane accused the doll, “You’re just my imagination.”

The doll shrugged again, “If you say so, you’re the scientist, you’re the boss.” The deck rumbled with the heavy footsteps as her father made his way towards Jane. “See you soon!” Darcy winked before collapsing and stopped moving. 

“Janey- bug, are you alright?” He crouched down next to his scared daughter.

Jane shook her head and pointed towards her doll. “I saw,” she paused and thought, there was no way her father was going to believe her doll came to life, “I think I saw a raccoon,” she settled on. 

Her father looked over his shoulder to where she pointed, “And you thought Darcy would save you?” He shook his head, “I hope she was very brave and scared the critter off.” After he stood, he leaned down and picked the doll back up before reaching for Jane. “I think you’ve had enough science for one night.”

Thankfully, her doll was silent through the night, but Jane didn’t bring her doll to breakfast. Jane didn’t bring her to school. And Jane _definitely_ didn’t bring her down to watch _Reading Rainbow_.

She didn’t do any of these things for weeks. She left Darcy laying in her bed. She didn’t bring Darcy to science camp during the summer, and if Darcy hadn’t poked her awake one night, she would have forgotten all about her. 

“It’s not nice to forget about your friends, Jane.” Darcy poked her again in the forehead.

Jane rubbed at her forehead before scrambling back again. “I am not your friend.”

Darcy stood from where she fell on the duvet and cocked her head to the side and sassily said, “Ok, boss, whatever.”

“I’m not your boss.” Jane pulled the blanket up to her chin and shook her head.

“Like I said before, whatever you say, kid.” Darcy continued to look at her before asking, “So why’d you drop me like a hot potato, lady?”

“Dolls don’t talk,” she emphasized.

“Doll’s didn’t talk,” Darcy corrected before asking, “Mind if I take a seat?” Jane nodded. “Are you scared of me, or scared of the unknown?”

Weakly, Jane said, “The unknown, you’re just a doll.”

“You’re a woman of science, kid!” Darcy waved her hands over her head, “The unknown is…” The doll thought, “You use the scientific method on the unknown.”

“Observe,” Jane muttered, “question, research, hypothesis, experiment, test hypothesis, conclusion.”

“Right,” she tapped her head. “I might have the answers for you, but…you don’t seem like you want to explore the unknown anymore.”

Jane slapped her blanket down and narrowed her eyes, “You know that is a _lie_.”

Her doll sniffed, “I _wouldn’t_ know that because you’re not my friend anymore.”

“I was just afraid,” Jane confessed.

After her confession, Darcy smirked. “Did you want to explore the unknown, Jane?” She nodded. “You should come with me then,” she held out her small plastic arm.

“In the name of science?” Jane asked.

“For science, Jane, you could rewrite science.” Darcy continued, “Think about it,” with her free hand she gestured between them, “Doctor Jane Foster.”

She held out her hand and Darcy grasped her finger. “For Science!”

Far away in time and space, Frigga opened the door to the Observatory and saw two dolls laying in a ray of one of their two suns. Between their hands was her sons’ toy telescope. She bent, her thickly beaded skirt pooling at her feet, and picked the two dolls up. 

“Now, how did you get here, you’re not supposed to be here for another millennium.” Frigga stood and cradled the Midgardian dolls, “But I guess you can sit and learn for a few centuries, you, Jane Foster of Midgard will need to explore the cosmos someday, what’s a little head start between friends.”

Frigga moved towards a shelf before kissing one doll on the cheek and placing her next to a book about the Bi-Frost. The other, she looked a little closer, “Now, you need to behave, I won’t have you tricking my sons, you’re destined for something great.” The doll winked her blue eye before Frigga smiled and propped her in the middle of a wall full of interplanetary treaties. The queen wagged her finger at the doll, “I have my eye on you.” The doll’s painted smile widened and her head fell to the side. "I don't know what they were thinking, enchanting a child's toy." Frigga shook her head, "The Norn's better know what they're doing."

**Author's Note:**

> pick your own -Doll- who- turns- kids- into- dolls- like- them- movie-


End file.
